I'm a virgin
by Akutenshi3
Summary: This isn't really all that bad, but there are some mentions of naughty stuff. Nothin hard core, tho. I wrote this in English and decided to post it. r & r, pleez.


I did this for my Creative Writing class and received an A+, not just on this story exclusively but I did get an A. And that's what counts, right? Well, enjoy the story. I had to change Daisuke to his Davis Jones (damn non- anime watching people.) and I changed Takeru to Jay. So whenever you read Jay, it's really Tk. I'm lazy, so although I could have taken out Jay and put in Takeru, I don't want to. This is just a silly story I thought up. Oh, and I used Matt instead of Yamato.  
  
I'm a Virgin  
  
Davis sat in Algebra class humming a 70's tune. Really getting into it he began to drum out the tune with his pen and pencil. "Everybody was kung-fu fightin'." He sang. His brown unruly hair bobbed in time as he made a couple of karate sounds.  
  
His blonde friend leaned over whispered. "Dav, c'mon, man. Pay attention. You're gonna get in trouble. " Jay nodded toward the front where their teacher stood. He was waved away.  
  
"Would you like to enlighten us as to what you're doing?" Ms. Cunningham asked Davis dryly. He was startled and fell off of his chair. He had been leaning back on his chair, while trying to balance not one, but two! pencils on his forehead and upper lip. He blushed, the two red patches spreading quickly to cover his face.  
  
"Um, I was, I. I was learning?" he shrugged his shoulders. His hopeful gaze met a scowl.  
  
"In the future Mr. Jones, I expect a bit more learning and less playing. Although I must say you could make an excellent addition to Cirque du Soliel." This was met by several snickers. Ms. Cunningham scowled at the class, they quieted instantly. His teacher looked at him disapprovingly, Davis continued to fiddle with his pencil. He nodded weakly and continued to play with the writing tool. Ms. Cunningham turned back to the board in a flourish of pink. Davis looked around himself to notice not too many watching him now.  
  
His friend, Jay was looking at him. 'I told you so' was written all over his face.  
  
Davis scowled at him, then leaned back and tried his 'amazing balancing act' with two pencils and one of the pens he 'borrowed' from Jay.  
  
******  
  
Class was over and Davis was walking to his locker. That song was still in his head and he hummed as he pushed his way through the crowd. He had to hurry; Jay was giving him a ride home. And Jay was extremely impatient. If he were to be late by three milliseconds Jay would be gone. Finally he reached his locker and after trying the combination five times, he got his locker open. Books, pens, pencils, and paper flew out at him. He grinned sheepishly as he shoved it all back in. Davis pulled out his bag, and then ran down the hall.  
  
"Hey, no running!" was called out to him several times. He just waved back and smiled.  
  
******  
  
"Hey, finally. C'mon man!" Jay called out to him. He was sitting in the driver's side drumming out a song on the radio. " We have to stop back at my place real quick, k?" He was answered with a nod. They took off reaching Jay's home quickly. As soon as they stepped into the house they heard a squeal and giggle. Jay rolled his eyes and turned to Davis.  
  
"Matt brought home his new play thing." His new 'play thing' turned out to be sitting in his lap as they turned the corner.  
  
"Ah, Jay! Look what Matt bought me!" A small brown puppy was held up into his face. It instantly took to licking his face. Behind the slobbering dog stood a blue haired boy. He was smiling widely. Jay offered a weak smile, and then looked to his older brother. Matt sat on the couch, just shrugged and smiled.  
  
"I love him!! I'm going to name him Matt. Oh, thank you, babe!" The blue haired boy shoved the dog into Jay's arms and jumped onto Matt's lap and hugged him tightly. Davis watched on in bemused silence. He knew Matt had a new boyfriend and usually they were very low key, this one was very … energetic. He looked on as Matt whispered something into the boy's ear and his eyes got wide and he giggled again. He nuzzled his neck and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. Things are about to get very intimate. Davis thought, his cheeks reddened. Jay noticed this and coughed loudly, just in time too. Matt's hands were making their way up the boy's shirt.  
  
Matt smiled sheepishly and removed his hands. "So, um, what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Well, I live here." Jay began. Matt raised an eyebrow. " I need to grab my science book. We dissected a cat today and I forgot to label some parts." Both the boys' faces screwed up in disgust.  
  
"Well, that explains the smell." The blue haired boy said.  
  
"Yeah, go take a shower. You two do smell pretty rank." Matt said. Now it was Davis's turn to screw up his face.  
  
" We do smell pretty nasty." Jay offered. Davis stuck out his lower lip and his eyes got real big real fast. "Ah, c'mon. Ya know Matt's gonna force us to." Davis's eyes got even bigger.  
  
"I'm a virgin." He stated.  
  
"No, I mean Matt's bigger than us, he'd wrestle us to the ground. You know he'd beat us." The blond offered.  
  
"I'm not into that kinky stuff." Davis said. His lower lip stuck out farther.  
  
"Ugh! Dav! Just strip down! I don't have all day here." Matt said exasperated. Davis's eyes became huge and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"You, you wouldn't." He sputtered. Matt smiled slyly at him and licked his lips, that got Davis going. He dashed to the bathroom. Slamming the door in the process.  
  
"Way to scare my friends." Jay said turning to his brother. Bu he was already engrossed in his dog and the blue haired boy. Jay sighed loudly and trotted to the bathroom. Davis is never going to come out. He thought. Sure enough it had taken him nearly an hour of coaxing to finally get Davis out of the bathroom. His face was red and he made Jay look around the entire house before he came out.  
  
" Ah, c'mon Davey. Matt's gone to the mall or something." He pleaded. He heard from inside a faint, " Are you sure?" The blond boy sighed loudly and said, " I'm very sure Dav." Finally the door opened a bit and he saw Davis's caramel eyes peer out.  
  
"Sure?" Jay nodded. "Oh, ok. Can we go to my home now?" Jay nodded again.  
  
"Don't forget your book." Davis reminded him. Jay nodded once again.  
  
******  
  
Jay dropped his bag onto Davis's bed. Davis did likewise then pulled out a notebook.  
  
"Okay, where is the cat's liver located and what does it do?" He asked.  
  
Jay looked at him, sighed and said, "Damn it Davis, I forgot my book."  
  
____  
  
Silly, ne? Well, that's me. Oh, the tenth person to review Please, Don't Temp Me will get to request a story. I'll write it just for them. Yay! So read and review. Ja ne!! 


End file.
